overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch: Pariah
Overwatch: Pariah is a 2019 computer generated animated mini series directed by Christopher Nolan. Set after the events of ''Overwatch 2'', the film takes place in an alternate time line where Devil Dog survived. However, instead of being hailed a hero, a conspiracy to once again destroy Overwatch is unearthed, this time focusing on Devil Dog's political and social views. In this universe, World Governments outlaw right wing politics and a brutal mass persecution/extinction of conservative thought and ideas begins. Devil Dog, being a conservative, is decried as a traitor to the world, despite Overwatch members knowing his true heroic nature. The film was well recieved by critics, and is scheduled to be released along side the alternate game and successor to Overwatch 2, Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars. Plot After defeating Dethshrid, the reactor room Devil Dog is sealed in collapses, but instead of irradiating him, the nuclear compound remains stable. He quickly frees himself from the wreckage and escapes the room just as the material goes critical, averting a catastrophe. Still, his PETIS suit is pumping mercury into his body, and by the time Mercy finds him, he is extremely sick, vomiting blood profusely. Mercy rips the suit off of Devil Dog, since he no longer needed it and heals him. She then cradles him in her arms gently as he goes unconscious. When Devil Dog wakes up, he is in the Gibraltar sick bay, surrounded by his friends. They happily and graciously thank him for reuniting them and saving the world. Tracer tells him that Overwatch has been reinstated, and Mercy and Reaper have been cleared of charges, Mercy in particular having her medical license reissued. Devil Dog notices that Mercy is not present, and asks where she is. They tell him she is in Zurich retaking a medical test for formal reasons and that she sends her love, and that she wanted to talk when she got back. Meanwhile in Lagos, Nigeria, international financial philanthropist and covert terrorist leader Omar Vallet has an online chat with former Talon leader Maximilien. Vallet informs the Omnic that Dethshrid was killed in Russia, which irritates Maximilien. Maximilien angrily tells Vallet to commence Plan B, warning him not to fail him again. Vallet asks which one should be the target, and Maximilien orders him to bring down "The Hero of the Heroes." Devil Dog, having recovered enough to move around, goes to see Mercy at her dorm. She asks if he is alone, and then pulls him into her room. After an intimate moment, Mercy reveals her secret; she is pregnant with his child. Devil Dog, elated but stunned, asks if it is really his. Mercy confirms it, and they happily begin discussing on whether it is a boy or a girl and what to name it. Ultimately, of course, they determine it is too early to make assumptions. Later, while watching a podcast by controversial political commentator Yilo Miannopoluos, known for his outspoken advocacy for conservatism, free speech and limited government, Devil Dog is confronted by Pharah about such a show, as she finds him offensive. Devil Dog counters that it is the point of the show. By being free to express his views, freedom exists. Limiting even one aspect could result in all freedom being lost. For an example, he points out the KKK. Devil Dog despises what they believe in, but believes they have the right to express what they want. Pharah pointedly disagrees, contemptuously stating that the KKK advocate for hate speech. Devil Dog cryptically states that hate speech is very loosely defined Vallet travels to South Africa to meet with Bernard Duval, a violent South African/Swiss left wing anarchist. Vallet offers Duval a chance to restart his movement, as the world has lost interest in following left wing policy. It is also revealed that Duval was Mercy's stalker while they were in Medical school. His actions resulted in him being expelled from the school but he still stalks Mercy. Duval, in return for Vallet's resources, divulges that Devil Dog was the one who rescued the Overwatch team from Dethshrid. He claims he knows it was Devil Dog because he left a trail of carnage "Only a Nazi knows how to make." He also ruefully speculates that Mercy and Devil Dog are together. Vallet has an idea, which he does not explain fully at the time, but tells Duval to be ready. After paying the anarchist a massive sum of money and supplying his cell with sophisticated technology and weapons, he departs South Africa. Devil Dog is invited to Politi-Con 2080 in New York City by an anonymous source to participate in a debate. He accepts and leaves with Mercy, where he debates a liberal college professor over the merits of free speech and the market place of ideas. Devil Dog receives a standing ovation for his final statement, that freedom exists not because humanity and omnics are all alike, but because they disagree and are free to do so. Afterwards, he and Mercy go on a date in the city, where they have a debate of their own on peace and war, as they so often do. After awhile, Mercy asks how they were going to reveal her pregnancy to the rest of the team. Devil Dog decides to do so when they return to Gibraltar. Mercy laughs that Tracer and Sombra will probably be more excited than they were. The two of them are watched by Vallet, sitting in the corner. He makes a call and tells a henchman to be ready. As Devil Dog and Mercy leave, they are stopped by African American gangsters. When one of them pulls a gun on Mercy, Devil Dog draws his Para .45 and kills him. The other two run off, while Devil Dog hastily escorts Mercy to his car before dealing with the police. After arriving back on Gibraltar, the two of them are angrily confronted by the rest of the Overwatch team. They demand Devil Dog explain himself. After both he and Mercy assert it was self defense, the crew reveal something different. A CCTV camera had caught what had happened and the news were portraying Devil Dog a murderer; the camera angle hides the thug's gun from view, making it look like Devil Dog shot the black man without provocation. It is revealed that no weapon was recovered, and that the two thugs who ran off gave testimonies that Devil Dog picked a fight with them, calling them racial slurs before shooting their friend. Devil Dog swears in no uncertain terms that the portrayal on the news is not what happened. The crew hold a council, debating whether or not to expel Devil Dog and hand him over to the authorities for racism and murder. Ultimately they overwhelmingly vote to keep him on the team, with only one vote to expel him cast by an anonymous member. It is agreed, however, that should authorities come for questions or if Devil Dog is arraigned, Overwatch will release him into custody. Devil Dog accepts the terms. Later that night, Devil Dog is deeply troubled. The fact that someone voted against him hurts him sorely, and when Mercy comes to check on him, he tells her this. He also states now would not be the best time to reveal their child. Saddened and enraged, he is calmed by Mercy, who affirms that no matter what happens, she knows what truly happened, and that she knows what is in Devil Dog's heart. The two of them have sex before going to sleep. Vallet contacts Maximilien and tells him that everything is going very well. In fact, if all went well, they would not only destroy Overwatch but also complete their primary goal. Maximilien, pleased with the news, tells Vallet to continue. Duval who had traveled to America at Vallet's behest, is ordered to begin his work. Duval mentions his payment, and Vallet assures him that if everything turns out according to plan, Mercy will be his. The next day, Reinhardt, Sombra and Tracer walk in on Mercy and Devil Dog while they were still in bed. No point in hiding anymore, they admit that they are together. Tracer playfully teases that the team already knew. Over breakfast, Devil Dog is contacted by the Attorney General of the United States and issued an indictment for the shooting in New York. The team transport Devil Dog to Washington DC where a massive protest is taking place. Most, if not all of the protesters, are calling for Devil Dog's arrest and expulsion from Overwatch. While Devil Dog is taken to the Supreme Court, Winston, Pharah and Soldier 76 hold a press conference to address the situation. The Supreme Court rules that given the circumstances, self defense is a plausible reason, since the two men who gave testimonies were gang members with histories of lying to authorities. However, without a weapon to tie to the dead man, the Court cannot exonerate Devil Dog. They agree to release him on Bail while the investigation continues. Jack Morrison meanwhile confronts the protesters, stating that Overwatch had made the decision to keep Devil Dog on the team until he was formally convicted of a crime. This proves to be extremely unpopular. Meanwhile, One of Duval's men disguised as a KKK member rushes into a throng of protesters and detonates a suicide vest. In the carnage, Duval's men release Kevin Blume, a Neo Nazi member, then run off as the police arrive. The police arrest Blume despite him swearing his innocence. The news portray the attack as an attempt by far right terrorists to "rescue" their hero Devil Dog. Devil Dog, disgusted by the allegations, personally denounces the KKK and Nazis in court. While leaving the court, an enraged protester throws a brick at Devil Dog, which hits him on the head. Mercy, outraged at the protester's behavior, tries to patch him up. Devil Dog claims to be fine despite bleeding heavily. He is also visibly saddened by the chanting crowd calling him a Nazi. The crew are about to leave for Gibraltar, but Devil Dog suddenly refuses. He claims to have something to do to help make things right. McCree goes with him, unwilling to leave his best friend alone. Mercy also tries to accompany him, but Devil Dog tells her, very subtly, that he did not want anything happening to her or their child. She reluctantly agrees, but only so long as Devil Dog remains in constant contact. He agrees, so long as he is able. Devil Dog states he sees a dark change coming in the world and that there is not much time to stop it, if it even can be stopped. Adamson and McCree travel to Whistler's Flat, Arizona, to the Apache Indian Reservation, to meet with Adamson's old friend, Harvey Sleeping Eagle. A former military contractor, Sleeping Eagle is described by Devil Dog as "the guy with the connections." Sleeping Eagle, though wary to Adamson's presence (they had not seen each other for years) agrees to help his friend. Adamson requisitions a detective, to which Sleeping Eagle claims to know a guy. He contacts an old co-worker of his, Leraud, an Irish detective famous for getting the job done. In a phone conference, Adamson tells Leraud that he cannot be exonerated unless they find the weapon used to threaten Mercy. Leraud, a conservative himself, tells Devil Dog not to worry about money and that he'll do it for free, but warns Adamson to stay low. Adamson learns that more and more violent riots and protests were erupting, not just in America but all over the world. For some reason, the world was paying acute attention to Adamson's case, and there are growing cries to put him behind bars. Meanwhile back at Gibraltar, Pharah and Tracer discover that Mercy is pregnant due to her morning sickness. She confirms it is Rhett's child and begs them to keep it a secret for the moment. When Adamson calls to check in on Mercy, she informs him that Pharah and Tracer know of their predicament. Adamson, trusting both women, tells Mercy not to worry. Leraud starts his investigation, going to New York City to investigate the gang that allegedly attacked Devil Dog and Mercy. He follows the trail to a gangster/smuggler known as Gas-Pipe, who reveals that many gangs around the New York area have been receiving weapons from a dealer in South Africa. While investigating, he finds a disturbing trend in the riots, as they are turning particularly violent and bloody. Conservative council members are brutally assaulted and maimed. Many conservative candidates for President drop out, leaving radical communist Jason Keene almost uncontested. Leraud also hears whispers of a military project called Northstar being reactivated. Overwatch is also keeping watch on the world, and witness the rise of a new Soviet Union. Zarya, horrified at what has happened to her country, departs to get her remaining family out. In England, the Royal Family is exiled and a Socialist Fascist government rises in its wake. All over the globe, Anarcho Socialists are either gaining power or deteriorating more resistant countries. A news clip of a hulking war machine pacifying right wing protesters (with cannon fire) is briefly seen, and Symmetra points it out to the rest of the team. Mercy states they need to contact Devil Dog. Back in Arizona, Adamson, McCree and Sleeping Eagle catch up. McCree confesses he is bisexual but can't decide on Hanzo or Tracer. Adamson laughs, noting that Tracer already has a girlfriend and has no indication of being bisexual, and Hanzo is far too serious for McCree's laid back nature. McCree then asks Sleeping Eagle how he and Adamson met. Sleeping Eagle tells the story how he was assault by racists who disabled his truck, but Adamson stopped to help him out. They remained friends since. Sleeping Eagle asks about the ring on Devil Dog's neck, to which Devil Dog reminds him it is Trisha's engagement ring. Trisha was Devil Dog's lover before she was killed by Dethshrid's cyborgs. He keeps the ring close as it is all he has left of her; her body was cremated. He laughs that he intended to propose to Mercy in New York, but got cold feet. Adamson is contacted by Leraud and the Gibraltar team, and they hold a conference. Leraud informs the crew he speculates that Duval is behind the riots, but has yet to find out where his resources are coming from. The news is met with disgust by Mercy. He also informs Adamson of Northstar. When Winston and Mercy ask Adamson what Northstar is, Adamson asks Mercy in return what she knows of War Titans. During the Omnic Crisis, the US came up with its own plan to fight the Omnic threat, Project Northstar. The machines, called Titans were deployed into deep space to participate in the Frontier Wars, but several squadrons remained on Earth to fight the Omnics. As a Combat Engineer, Adamson is rated as a Combat Pilot, and utilized three specific chassis, The Stryder, Atlas and Ogre classes. Symmetra sends Adamson the news reel of the machine she saw. Adamson cannot identify it, but it is definitely Northstar tech and appears heavily modified. Meanwhile, Jason Keene wins the presidential election by default when all the other candidates drop out. For his first order in office, he institutes a political litmus test for all military members both active and recruiting. He then reveals his fleet of Domestic Terrorism Response Engines, or DTRE's, Titans outfitted for "Peacekeeping" operations. Keene then dissolves Congress, citing lack of progress and results, and creates the Restriction of Action, Speech and Thought act, or RAST act. The law, coupled with a brutal police and military force, essentially forces the non complicit population of America underground. Political dissidents are arrested and imprisioned, or, in the case of some like Yilo Miannopolous, executed. Back on Gibraltar, Mercy experiences complications with her pregnancy. Eventually, she collapses and requires medical attention. Unable to hide her secret anymore, she confides in the crew that she fears for the lives of Devil Dog and her baby. The crew decide to get Mercy to Zurich, her home town, in hopes that her kin would be able to quietly treat her. Pharah, seeing the world descend into madness, confesses to her mother that she was the one who cast the vote against Devil Dog. Ana tells her daughter not to tell her, but to tell Mercy. Pharah does so, eliciting the wrath of Mercy, who calls her a coward for doing so anonymously. In Zurich, Mercy recovers steadily, but one of Duval's spies discovers her pregnancy, and quickly informs him. Duval quickly deduces it is Devil Dog's child and proceeds to inform every news outlet at his disposal. The next morning, Devil Dog wakes up to the horrific news that the world has learned about Mercy and his child. He tells Sleeping Eagle to collect the Goldmine from a laptop Devil Dog uses and send the Data to him at once. Meanwhile, he and McCree make their way to Zurich (he had been told before hand by WInston of Mercy's condition), almost getting caught numerous times along the way. McCree collects their wanted posters as mementos, noting that they never got his nose right. In Zurich, Adamson and Ziegler are happily reunited, though the situation is steadily getting worse. Outside the hospital, protesters gather, calling Mercy a "Nazi whore," and demanding the abortion of her child. Soldier 76 offers to clear them out, but Mercy and Devil both refuse. They doubt it would have any lasting affect. Sleeping Eagle finishes downloading Goldmine and sends it Adamson, who intends to use the files as leverage. Sleeping Eagle then drives west to Camp Pendleton Marine Base. Vallet and Duval walk into the Oval Office to meet Keene, thanking him for freeing their leader. Keene, actually a member of Talon, tells Vallet it was nothing but wonders if Maximilien would be there. When Maximilien arrives, the four of them begin formulating their next move. Keene wants to solidify his power, but is incapable of building more Titans without the schematic. Vallet informs them that Devil Dog has it; earlier in the series, he had Sombra hack into Hammond Robotics and steal and scrub the data. He still has the files under the name Goldmine. Vallet says not to worry though, as the data is relatively useless to Devil Dog unless he has access to a fabrication plant (which he does not) and is most likely just trying to keep it out of their hands. Duval gives his situation report; nearly every American, European and Asian country has fallen to the Anarchist Collective, Switzerland and a few others being the exceptions. Maximilien says it is time to play their trump card and depose of Overwatch for good. Maximilien introduces the men to his asset, Victor "Archangel" Knox, Titan pilot and assassin used for covert operations. Keene is impressed, as he always assumed Archangel was a myth. Maximilien explained he was originally meant to keep Reaper and Widowmaker in line. Keene is ordered to mobilize his military, including his Titan forces which will be lead by Archangel, and rendezvous in Zurich. Meanwhile, Leraud is hot on the tail of a South African arms trafficker he is convinced has the weapon that can exonerate Devil Dog. After a car chase through Cape Town, Leraud discovers it is none other than Samuel Kane, a member of the Apex Predators mercenary group. Kane, in exchange for his life, gives Leraud the name of his employer on Earth, Omar Vallet. Kane tells Leraud that Vallet currently has the weapon; find Vallet, and he finds the means to clear Devil Dog's name. Before he departs, Kane laughs if it will even matter, since the world has essentially outlawed Devil Dog's ideology. Leraud says there was only one way to be sure, and sets off to contact the crew. Overwatch, in the meantime, are surrounded at the hospital by Keene and Duval's forces. Duval, on a loud speaker, says that in exchange for the lives of the rest of the Overwatch team, they must hand over Devil Dog to him and have Mercy abort her baby. Keene makes public his ties to Talon, and claims to be in control of the organization. The die cast, Overwatch realizes Talon's plan. If they bend to Talon, the world sees that they have no power and take orders from a terrorist organization. Their credibility will be destroyed, and Overwatch will most likely be disbanded again. Devil Dog, however, has an idea and has Winston publicly say they will never hand over Devil Dog. This is a ruse, as Devil Dog takes Goldmine and surrenders of his own accord to Keene, thwarting Talon's plan. Duval still demands the fetus of Mercy's child as proof that she kept her side of the deal, but Devil Dog offers Goldmine to Keene in exchange for his child's life. Keene is surprised but accepts, much to Duval's frustration. Devil Dog meets Archangel, piloting his Manticore-class Titan. Archangel calls Devil Dog a "dumb grunt," that Keene will use the titans to destroy any vestiges of freedom in the world. Duval and his men then jump Devil Dog from behind and beat him into unconsciousness while Mercy and the rest of the crew watch helplessly. Pharah meets her mother, and tells her she's going to make things right between her and Devil Dog. Devil Dog is taken to Riker's Island, which has been remade into a Super Max Political Dissident and Reeducation center. After being processed, he is met with Maximilien, who taunts Devil Dog over his actions. Maximilien points out all the times, Devil Dog failed himself or his friends, culminating with the death of Colby. Devil Dog asks how he knows of his brother, to which Maximilien reveals his true identity; Dethshrid. Maximilien was one of the Omnics that Dethshrid infected with his servant virus and used him as a back up in case his original plan failed. Claiming superiority and victory, Dethshrid claims that he cannot die and that Midnight and Zenyatta died for nothing. Thoroughly discouraged, Devil Dog is taken to his cell, Dethshrid telling him that his child will die. Devil Dog is lead through Rikers, which is filled predominently with KKK members, Neo Nazi's and other white supremacy adherents. They begin Sieg Heiling Devil Dog, which almost drives him to tears. Devil Dog is celled with Kevin Blume, the Neo Nazi who was arrested at Devil Dogs hearing several weeks ago. After several days of discussing and the inhuman treatment that the incarcerated face, Devil Dog admits to Blume he despises his ideology, but never wished this upon anyone. Blume, for his part, expresses remorse for his life, since Nazism was all he knew; he is descended from a Nazi SS officer from WW2. If given a chance to start over, Blume admits he would not be a Nazi. Leraud meets up with Sleeping Eagle in Pendleton, and tells his friend what he knows. Sleeping Eagle, determined to help Devil Dog, calls in a favor with a Marine Quartermaster to retrieve three of Devil Dogs "Possessions." Leraud contacts the crew and tells them about Vallet. Overwatch creates the plan to expose Vallet and the weapon to the world. This would reveal that Duval and Keene's revolution was built on a lie. Meanwhile, Pharah, disguised as a prison guard, contacts Devil Dog and they start making preparations for an escape. Pharah apologizes for voting against him in the council. Devil Dog claims there is nothing to forgive, since she was acting upon what she believed in, something Devil Dog encourages and expects from people. He does however, request that she aid in freeing everyone in the prison. Put off at first, Pharah agrees. On orders from Duval, the prison guards assault Devil Dog and Blume, destroying Devil Dog's prosthetic leg, now relying on Blume to help him get around. In a carefully coordinated endeavor, Pharah, Devil Dog and Blume start a prison riot that overwhelms the security, resulting in a massive prison break. Tracer arrives and picks up the three of them, while the rest of inmates flee into the cities and country sides. Pharah admits she is ashamed of freeing Nazis, but Devil Dog points out they are the ones who are shamed; they have been rescued by a Muslim, African Woman. Back at Gibraltar, Sleeping Eagle and Leraud arrive and reveal their cargo, three titan chassis of Devil Dog's old Titans; Atlas-class SID, Ogre-class JEEVES, and the Stryder-class VNESA. After arriving at Gibraltar, Devil Dog reveals his end game, doing the one thing he swore to never do; topple the government of the United States. He preps JEEVES for assault, intending to go it alone, but is surprised and touched to find that everyone, even Blume (who renounced Nazism per his new lease on life) was willing to risk their lives for him; summed up by Tracer "We're a family, and we will kill and die for family." McCree is synced to SID but when prepping VNESA for auto-pilot mode, Mercy steps forward and demands to take the Stryder. Devil Dog at first refuses flatly, since, first of all, the survival jump kit would not fit on Mercy for obvious reasons. Mercy however tenaciously insists, and Devil Dog, taken aback by her savageness, complies. Junkrat candidly notes that her hormones must be raging. Devil Dog wraps extra combat protective padding around Mercy's stomach, then syncs her to VNESA. Despite having a hard time piloting at first, Mercy quickly gets the hang of it. With everyone ready to go, they form the plan to capture Vallet and Keene. Overwatch launch an unprecedented assault on Keene at Camp David. Fighting off the military and Titan Forces, including Archangel's mercenary team, the team manage to capture Keene after a climatic battle. But before he divulges Vallet's location, Archangel arrives, kills Keene and destroys SID and VNESA. McCree and Mercy both eject in time, but Mercy is wounded. Enraged, Devil Dog fights Archangel in a grueling match of single combat. Archangel gains the upper hand, ripping JEEVES' left arm off. At the last moment, however, Barrage the mutant pig arrives and destroys Archangel's Titan flight system with a rocket salvo. Both of them eject from their titans, an a full on fist fight ensues. After a long, bitter fight, Devil Dog finally kills Archangel by crushing his head. Rushing to Mercy afterwards, she shakily affirms she is alright for the moment. JEEVES AI starts to become contorted and absorbs the fragments of VNESA and SID. Demanding authorization and identification, the Titan reveals that he is Zenyatta, not deleted as everyone thought, but transcended beyond the constraints of programming and networks. Following a jubilant reunion, Zenyatta, following Keene's cyber trail, locates Vallet in San Francisco. Vallet is leaving with Dethshrid on a plane, but finds Devil Dog sitting nonchalantly in his private jet. Vallet, emboldened, claims that nothing will convince the world of the truth. At this, Zenyatta (As a repaired Ogre Titan) rips the plane in half, much to Vallet and Dethshrid's shock. Zenyatta reveals his information trove, every transaction Keene and Vallet made, their phone calls, emails, everything. Faced with certain defeat, Dethshrid abandons Vallet and escapes into the Internet system. Zenyatta lets him go, stating his humiliation is worse than death. Vallet meanwhile attempts to commit suicide but is stopped by Widowmaker. The game up, Vallet surrenders the weapon used in the shooting and reveals his true identity. He is the cousin of Sahr "Doomfist" Ngaujah, and his mission was just as much of inciting world conflict as it was revenge for his cousins fate. He claims victory still, since the world was forever changed, and even if things go back to the way they were before, the world will remember him and his exploits. Devil Dog coldly replies with the same words he told Doomfist after he was defeated: "No one fucking cares." He then shoots him in the head with a shotgun. Afterwards, the evidence is brought to light and Keene and Vallet's treachery are revealed. Filled with absolute indignation at the lies, the world rises up and over throws the fascist leftist governments of the world. Overwatch is given a formal pardon and Devil Dog's name is cleared. Duval, meanwhile, goes into hiding in Switzerland. Clearly insane, he is rambling communist gibberish when a very pregnant Mercy walks in and stands silently behind him. He turns around and sees her and laughs about it being a good run. He expresses that he still intends to kill Devil Dog and her child, claiming she will love him in the end. Mercy listens to his ranting without saying a word, then afterwards she silently pulls out a Scorn pistol and shoots him in the head. She leaves as sirens begin to blare. In the finale of the series, Devil Dog and Overwatch state their report over the past nine months. Every member of Overwatch expresses support and gratitude for Devil Dog. When Devil Dog gives his testimony, he finishes with his statement from his debate, that freedom exists because freedom of thought, speech, action and political discourse existed. After the speech, he walks off stage with Mercy, who suddenly goes into labor. Mercy gives birth to healthy baby boy. Devil Dog, who had been thinking of names all throughout the series, decides on naming him after Mercy's father, Hansel. Mercy refuses, and asks Devil Dog to tell her more about his brother Colby. After a praising description, Mercy names her son Colby Rhett. There is some talk of the last name, but Devil Dog, after a meaningful glance at McCree, tells Mercy he had to do something before he could put all this behind them. He finally proposes to her, offering Trisha's ring to her. Absolutely overjoyed, but concerned, Mercy says she cannot accept the ring, since she knew that it was all that Devil Dog had of his late fiancee. Devil Dog gently replies it belongs to the woman he loves. He will always miss Trisha, but Mercy was the here and now. In the ending, all of Overwatch jubilantly attend Mercy and Devil Dog's wedding (Zenyatta in a new Omnic body). McCree, Hanzo, Tracer and Emily agree to try an open poly-amorous relationship, which Devil Dog finds hilariously confusing. Kevin Blume joins Overwatch after removing his swastika tattoo. He discovers he has a knack for computers and works as a hacker with Sombra, and gets the nickname "Livewire". He also sets up an non profit organization to "rehabilitate" Nazis and KKK members who want to leave their pasts behind. Sleeping Eagle and Leraud are commended for their efforts and are reinstated as regional Overwatch agents. Five years later, Rhett and Angela have retired from Overwatch, though still remain "on-call" if their friends need help. They live in a ranch in Texas out in the outskirts of Fort Worth. While watching his children play, Rhett remembers the events of his abuse, the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch 1 ''and ''2 and Pariah, in rapid motion, and confirms, as Angela sits down next to him on the porch, it was all well worth it. Soundtrack # Mercy's Piano Solo/Morning Light - Serenity Studios (Angela and Rhett's Theme) # Honor - Hans Zimmer (Intro Song) # Ephemeral - Pelican (Credits Song) # The Natural Heart - Gavin Dunn (Series Theme) # Revolution - Nickelback (Duval's theme) # Warriors - Imagine Dragons # When Angels Fall - Breaking Benjamin # Big Rock Candy Mountain - Harry McClintock (One of McCree and Adamson's traveling songs) # Love is War - American Young (Lucie Pohl and Roger Haverty duet) # World's Biggest Cunt - Bearing (Junkrat's song) # Stand your Ground - Scott Cresswell (Devil Dog vs Archangel Theme) # Up the Wolves - The Mountain Goats (Finale Song) Cast * Rhett "Devil Dog" Adamson - Roger Haverty * Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Lucie Pohl * Genji Shimada - Gaku Space * Jesse McCree - Matthew Mercer * Fareeha "Pharah" Amari - Jen Cohn * Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes - Kieth Ferguson * Jack "Soldier 76" Morrison - Fred Tatasicore * Sombra - Carolina Ravassa * Lena "Tracer" Oxton - Cara Theobold * Bastion - Chris Metzen/ Phil Graffer (spoken voice) * Hanzo Shimada - Paul Nakauchi * Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes - Chris Parson * Mei-Ling Zhou - Zhang Yu * Torbjorn Lindholm - Kieth Silverstein * Amelie "Widowmaker" LaCroix - Chloe Hollings * Hana "D.Va" Song - Charlet Chung * Orisa - Charellie Skeete * Reinhardt Wilhelm - Darin de Paul * Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge - Josh Petersdorf * Winston - Crispin Freeman * Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova - Dolya Gavanski * Ana Amari - Aysha Selim * Lucio Correia dos Santos - Jonny Cruz * Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani - Anjali Bhimani * Zenyatta - Feodor Chin * Harvey Sleeping Eagle - Lou Diamond Phillips * Leraud Riscel - Norman Reedus * Kevin Blume - Tony Barerra Enemies * Omar Vallet - Samuel L. Jackson * Maximilien/ Dethshrid - James Spader * Bernard Duval - Clyde Himmeran * Victor "Archangel" Knox - Evan Boymel * Thomas "Seraphim" Clouder - Andrew Gage * Randall "Cherubim" Holdett - Jamal Rowelly * Samantha "Herald" van Damme - Audrey Black * Yu "Throne" Sandurra - Blake Zhan * Jason Keene - Kevin Spacey Category:Fanfic Category:Timeline Category:Overwatch Category:Heroes